the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck Duck Goose (film)
| music = Mark Isham | editing = Lisa Linder-Silver | studio = Original Force Animation Wanda Media Co., Ltdhttp://www.cbooo.cn/m/670904 Jiangsu Yuandongli Computer Animation Co.,Ltd | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures GEM Entertainment Film & TV House Netflix | released = }} | runtime = 91 minutes | country = United States China | language = English | budget = | gross = $15.3 million }} Duck Duck Goose is a 2018 computer-animated comedy film directed by Chris Jenkins and starring the voices of Jim Gaffigan, Zendaya and Carl Reiner. An international co-production between the United States and China, the film was released in China in March 2018 with an intended North American theatrical release date of April 2018; it was quietly pulled from the schedule and was made available on Netflix on July 20, 2018. Plot Peng is a carefree goose whose flock is migrating in China. His attitude and demeanor is disapproved by leader Bing, who he and his flock abandon while Peng is asleep. Meanwhile, Chi and Chao, a pair of ducklings on their way to a mystical place called Pleasant Valley, ends up being separated from their flock due to a careless stunt from Peng. To hide from a sinister cat named Banzou, they end up sleeping with Peng after they see him fending off Banzou. Surprised by their presence, Peng ends up recklessly flying away from them before he breaks his wing with a gong. Flightless and frightened, Peng decides to use the ducklings to fend himself off from predators, and return safely to his flock. The ducklings reluctantly agree to go with him. After a series of misadventures, Peng starts to grow on the ducklings, however, before he agrees to help the ducklings reunite with their flock, he comes across his own flock, where Chi and Chao discover his true intentions. The two groups end up parting their own separate ways, as they try to get to their destinations. Peng attempts to fly one more time, but is soon knocked down by hermit squirrel Carl. Carl builds Peng a makeshift wing for him. Inspired, Peng decides to use the wing to head back to Chi and Chao. However, when the ducklings reunite with their flock, they soon realize that Pleasant Valley is actually a restaurant that serves ducklings. Peng rescues Chi and Chao, however, during their escape, they get separated again. Banzou returns and holds the ducklings hostage, Peng confronts Banzou, but becomes badly injured from fighting him. Chi and Chao light a rocket and launches him into the sky. Weakened, Peng tries to bring Chi and Chou back with his flock, but a snow storm makes him worse. The ducklings fly him towards the spring where the geese are, and Chao, remembering a honk Peng taught him calls for Peng's girlfriend Jingjing, who ultimately ends up rescuing him. The geese welcome the ducks to their flock, and Bing allows the ducks in the flock, having proven wrong of his judgment towards Peng. Peng introduces Jingjing to Chi and Chao, and tells her that might end up having more children. In a mid credits scene, Larry, a turtle, makes his way to valley, only to find everyone gone. Cast * Jim Gaffigan as Peng, a swan goose who gets carried away by having fun * Zendaya as Chi * Lance Lim as Chao * Greg Proops as Banzou, a Pallas's cat with Dissociative identity disorder that causes him to alternate his eye colors while keeping one eye shut with yellow being a posh-talking personality and red being a wicked, croaky-talking one. Banzou acts as the main antagonist with the intent of killing Peng, Chi & Chao. * Natasha Leggero as Jinjing, Peng's love interest. * Stephen Fry as Frazier * Craig Ferguson as Giles * Carl Reiner as Larry * Jennifer Grey as Edna * Reggie Watts as Carl * Diedrich Bader as Bing * Rick Overton as Stanley Release The film was released in China on March 9, 2018. There, it would go on to gross $5,865,892 by the end of April. In other territories, it earned $9,434,082 for a worldwide total of $15,299,974. It was originally intended to be theatrically released in the United States by Open Road Films on April 20, 2018 before being removed from the release schedule, and ultimately ending up as a Netflix original film, with a projected release of July 20. References External links * * Cannes: Open Road Nabs U.S. Rights to Animated 'Duck Duck Goose * Zendaya’s ‘Duck Duck Goose’ Acquired by Open Road Films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:Chinese films Category:English-language films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Animated films about birds Category:Chinese animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in China Category:Open Road Films animated films Category:Films distributed by Disney